


Зуд под кожей

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Tails, Twincest, vergil's tail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте хочет испытать что-нибудь новое.





	Зуд под кожей

**Author's Note:**

> важную роль играет хвост, неграфичное насилие, графичный секс
> 
> Nothing But Thieves — Itch

Светлые волосы волной растекаются по тонким бледным плечам, когда лента с тихим шелестом падает на пол. Вергилия ведет пальцами по нежной коже Данте, губами касается созвездия родинок чуть ниже ключицы, вслушивается в мелодию учащенного сердцебиения, пьет судорожные вздохи — до дна, до исступления, до немой просьбы остановиться.

Острый шипастый хвост обвивается вокруг талии Данте, оставляя неглубокие кровавые царапины, разрывая тонкую ткань рубашки, заставляя дышать часто и неглубоко — Данте негромко вскрикивает, когда чувствительных сосков касаются горячие чешуйки.

У Вергилии мягкий нежный смех, но в нем слышится звон металла и треск далеких лесных пожаров в середине лета; в ее голосе таится глубина океанов и предвкушение от падения в бездну; в ее руках — красивых сильных руках — покоится мятущееся сердце Данте.

Данте забывает слова и лица, собственное имя стирается из памяти с очередным движением пальцев внизу живота и вспышки жара, лавиной растекающегося по венам. Данте закрывает глаза и судорожно цепляется за край массивного дубового стола — _Вергилия,_ кричит она, не издавая ни звука. _Пожалуйста, Вергилия._

Пальцы сменяются языком, бессвязные комплименты — влажным хлюпаньем и рваными стонами. Ад меняется на небеса, и острые шипы лишь крепче впиваются в незаживающие раны, заставляя выть в такт ритмичным движениям языка.

Данте падает, разрушается, умирает или, может, рождается вновь — пепел кружится в воздухе, и густое серебро волос неопрятным ореолом взметается вверх и вниз. Жарко.

Усталость заставляет конечности тяжелеть, и Данте непослушными пальцами гладит Вергилию по голове, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ее губы влажно блестят, и Данте отчего-то хочется попробовать собственный вкус. Они целуются.

На третьем выдохе Данте тянет Вергилию в объятия.


End file.
